Quintuple F
by bloomacncheez
Summary: The four friends start a band but Bloo develops a crush on another girl... And is Tessa REALLY willing to participate? Rated T just in case. PLEASE R&R!


**Quintuple "F"- Part one **

**Author's Note- Hi! I'm back! Did you miss me well who cares! Let's begin!**

**Once more, if you haven't read my other stories, head to my profile because I don't feel like describing my characters.**

"Hey, I'm here!" Mac called as he walked through Foster's doors. His call seemed to echo throughout the house. Mac looked back and forth. Where was Bloo? "Hello?" There was no answer. "Honey?" Honey didn't come to his call either. "Tessa?" Sadly, Tessa didn't come either.

"Mac!" a voice called. Mac looked to the left. Bloo was rushing towards him excitedly. "Mac! Mac! Listen! Do you know what this MEANS?" Bloo squealed. Mac listened to the noises going on around the house. There was silence.

"Um… no. I can't say that I do, Bloo. Is there a new quiet time or something?" Mac guessed.

"No! Come on, you'll hear it upstairs," Bloo said taking Mac's hand. As they rushed up the stairs, Mac began to hear it. He heard impressive piano skills and amazing singing.

"Oh, wow! I hear it now," Mac said. Bloo smiled as they stopped in front of the Music Room.

"For once it's music coming from that door!" he grinned. They listened for a few minutes before Mac asked,

"Bloo, who is that?"

"Huh?"

"Who is that singing and playing the piano? Frankie?"

"FRANKIE? NO!" Bloo laughed.

"Gee, thanks," Frankie sighed.

"Well, then who is it?" Mac asked anxiously.

"Okay, it's Tessa and Honey," Bloo said grinning.

"No! Really?" Mac awed.

"As real as the nose on my face," Bloo said triumphantly. Mac paused and looked strangely at Bloo.

"Um…" he said.

"What?" Bloo asked.

"You don't HAVE a nose…"

"I don't? Really? Huh… You think you know yourself…" Mac sighed and smacked his forehead. With no warning, two hands reached out and grabbed Mac and Bloo. When they were behind the door they met Tessa and Honey.

"Oh… uh… hey, guys…" Bloo giggled nervously. Tessa and Honey stared at Bloo angrily. "Um… IS THAT A NEW SHOE? You got new shoes didn't you, Tessa? Or are they just very nicely polished?" Tessa wasn't amused.

"How could you?" she snarled.

"I'm sorry?" Bloo said nervously.

"How could you go fetch Mac and totally humiliate Tessa and I, Bloo?" Honey barked, "And right after we DETINCTLY TOLD YOU NOT TO!"

"I couldn't help myself, Honey!"

"Of course you couldn't! That's your problem! You can NEVER help yourself!" Honey shrieked.

"Uhh… Can I say something?" Mac asked. Tessa glared at him.

"Yeah, go ahead, PLEAD your case," she hissed.

"Uhh…"

"Go on, Mac, tell them," Bloo sighed.

"We didn't hear anything," Mac lied, "Especially not you singing." Tessa choked down a sob.

"You're a terrible liar, Mac," she said quietly, "in some cases that's good but not this one…"

**SWAP!**

"Ow! What'd I do?" Bloo whined as Honey bashed him over the head.

"THAT!" she thundered as she pointed at Tessa.

"I didn't lie, Mac did tha-."

"No, you idiot! You've got us both embarrassed now! Congratulations, Blooregard, you have people P.O.ed yet again!"

"P.O.ed? You mean pi-," Bloo started.

"I KNOW WHAT I MEANT!" Honey shrieked.

"Okay, sorry, I have something else I'd like to say too," Mac said quickly.

"What?" Tessa growled.

"I liked your singing… and Honey's pianist skills," Mac sighed. Tessa relaxed a little and stopped frowning.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. Do you guys practice often?"

"Umm… every weekend."

"Wow, you should do a concert sometime," Mac beamed. Tessa stopped smiling and lowered her head.

"Thanks but I don't sing in front of other people…" she whispered.

"But you'd be great! We could start a band of some sort!" Bloo encouraged, "We'd call it "Foster's Fiery Fuego Feuds!"

"Slash Friends!" Honey piped up. **(rimshot)**

"Yeah! So lets get started! Mac, you play the drums. Honey, you play the keyboard. I'll play the guitar…" Bloo listed.

"So, do I play with Honey?" Tessa asked.

"What? No! You'll sing!" Bloo giggled. Tessa choked.

"Wha-what? No! I never agreed to-."

"It's settled then! We'll start now!"

Tessa sighed. How were her friends forcing her into this band against her will? Nevertheless, there wasn't a way to refuse so she just played along.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


End file.
